Confused
by BookishDreams
Summary: What if Walter was alive, having been in a coma? Sorry for the bad summary
1. Waking up

Walter Blythe woke up, confused. _Where am I?_ He pondered, _This doesn't look familiar. Doesn't look like I'm in the trenches, either. Oh - the trenches! Am I in Heaven?_  
A kind-looking man came into the room.  
"Who are you? Where am I? What happened?" Walter questioned, confused.  
"I'm your doctor, Max de Boer. You're in the hospital. You had a concussion, and you haven't woken up since. It's a miracle you've awoken." The doctor responded calmly.  
"A coma? For how long?"  
"Nine years"  
"NINE YEARS? How can it be? How did I get it? Where is my family?"  
"Yes, nine years ago you first lay here. We are not quite sure how you got it. We don't know who your family is, nor who you are."  
"I'm Walter Cuthbert Blythe." Walter spoke impatiently. _Nine years. Then it must be 1925._  
"You were supposed to be dead!" The doctor exclaimed in awe.  
"Dead? But where am I?"  
"Holland."  
Walter suddenly noticed the accent in his voice; Dutch.  
"Let me go home, please!"  
"Well, you see, we don't know where you're from."  
"Glen St. Mary, Prince Edward Island, Canada."  
"Canada? That's quite the trip. You can't make it on your own, at least not now."  
"Well, can someone accompany me then? It's urgent! I haven't seen my family in 9 years! They think me dead!"  
"Yes. I will accompany you. I have some family myself in Canada. The next boat leaves tomorrow at 19:00. Be ready then."  
"I will. Thank you Mr. de Boer."  
"It's my job. Now drift off to sleep."  
Walter sank into his pillow, but he couldn't sleep the whole evening.


	2. The Rainbow Valley Adventure

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are L.M. Montgomery's.**

A fortnight later, Una Meredith woke up. _I wonder what today will bring,_ She thought, _a fresh, new day full of possibilities perhaps?"_

"Una, dear, would you like to have some breakfast?" called Mrs. John Meredith, née Rosemary West.

"Yes, thank you mother." Una replied slowly, snapping out of her reverie. She dressed, combed her hair, and washed her face. Then she went down the stairs.

John Meredith was studying the Bible on the dining table, in a such a trance he did not notice his younger daughter coming in the room.

His wife, Rosemary, swiftly put some toast with butter and some bacon on her daughter-in-law's plate. _Food has really improved since Rosemary has married father. Just the other day we were still eating Aunt Martha's horrible "food"._

When Una was done her breakfast, she decided to go to Rainbow Valley.

She walked absent-mindedly, and Mrs. Marshall Elliot, who was passing, thought she was becoming like her father, and not in a good way.

Una sat on a fallen tree, gazing at the Tree Lovers enviously. Her love was gone. He would never come back.

Just then, a dark-haired man came in and broke the beautiful silence Una was in.

"Una? It's me, Walter." He spoke with a strangely familiar voice.

Una thought she was having a hallucination. It couldn't be him. He was gone. Then everything went black.

 **Sorry for the cliff-hanger - and the short chapters. Soon they will be much longer.**


	3. Explaining

Walter didn't know what to do. He hadn't expected this to happen. _I need to go to father. Otherwise Una may be hurt. But how will I explain everything?_

He walked to Ingleside, carrying Una in his arms. He knocked and a boy around 6 came to the door.

"Who are you?" The boy asked frankly.

"An old friend of the Blythes.", Walter answered, not knowing why he said that. He concluded it was a white lie, "May I come in?"

"Yes you may. Is that Aunt Una in your arms?" The boy questioned.

"Yes it is Aunt Una." Walter replied, stepping into the familiar house.

His mother, Anne, and his father, Gilbert, were sitting in the living room. His one of his sisters, Rilla, and his brothers, Jem and Shirley were also in the living room, talking. Una's sister, and Walter's old playmate, Faith was seated next to Jem. They all took no notice of Walter until the little boy that answered Walter's knock spoke to Faith,  
"Mother, this man says he is an old friend of everyone's. Aunt Una is in his arms for some reason but she hasn't spoken. I wonder what happened? Well, I'll let Mr. I-Don't-Know-His-Name speak."

All attention turned to Walter and Una. Rilla was surprised at how much this stranger looked like her favourite sibling. _But he can't be. Walter will never come back._

Walter finally summoned up the courage to explain. "Hello, everyone. It is me, Walter Cuthbert Blythe. Apparently I was in a coma for nine years, yet somehow the officials thought me dead. I woke up fourteen days ago. When Una saw, me she fainted, so please father help her."

Although he wasn't feeling well after Walter had spoken, Dr. Gilbert Blythe aided Una.

While her husband was helping Una, Anne focused her attention on Walter. "Is it really you, Walter, my son?" She questioned feebly.

"It is, mother. It is difficult for me to process too, that I lost nine years of my life." He responded.

Presently, Una came to life. "Oh, Dr. Blythe! I imagined Walter was in Rainbow Valley and couldn't believe it. Of course, it was only a figment of my imagina-" She stopped in mid-sentence, noticing Walter in a corner. "Walter? Is it really, truly, honestly you?"

"Yes, my Una, it is I. I am dreadfully sorry for scaring you so, I didn't mean to. I have been in a coma for nine years, and came as soon as I could."

Rilla Blythe studied her dear brother's speech. 'my Una' he had said. Maybe there still was hope for what had sparked all those years ago. She tried to stand up, but couldn't because of the big bump in her chest, so instead she smiled lovingly at him.  
"Una, you need some rest." Dr. Blythe told his daughter-in-laws sister.

"You can rest in our bedroom, Una." Her sister, Faith, offered. Ever since she had married Jem, she had lived at Ingleside.

"Okay, thank you."

Walter woke up the next morning not in the hospital bed, nor the trenches, nor his bedroom on the ship, but in his lovely bedroom in his wonderful home, Ingleside.

Una had left after dinner, and he had offered to accompany her to the manse. He smiled fondly at the memory.

When he had gone downstairs, his family had to adjust to him being there. Everyone still found it overwhelming that he was there. Rilla had gone in the evening to her home, her mother's old "House of Dreams" in the evening.

***

After breakfast Walter Gilbert Blythe, or Walt as he was more commonly called, went down to Rainbow Valley to meet up with his cousins, the Fords.

Walt discussed what had happened eagerly with his playmates, exaggerating and saying that his Uncle had "Come from the dead". Being the youngest of the clan, Leslie Diana 'Les' Ford, believed everything Walt said, but Kenneth Lee Ford (called by his middle name), the eldest of his siblings, and Anne Rilla 'Ril' Ford, the first girl of her mother's children, had their doubts.

"It is impossible to come from the dead! Mommy said that he was in a coma for nine years to Daddy!" Shouted Les, annoyed.

"Well, I _might_ have exaggerated a _little_. But who cares?" Explained Walt, angry that Les had token away the drama of his words.

"Well, we need to go to home to eat something. We were so eager to hear _truth_ that we didn't eat breakfast. But know that it is _clear_ that we won't get the truth, we _might_ as well eat." Lee said, cunningly choosing his words.

Walt stomped off to Ingleside, irritated.

 **Any ideas for Rilla's new child (the one she is pregnant with)? And Nan and Jerry's children? And Di's children? And Carl and Persis' children (yes, they're a couple :)) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
